


A Rose by any Other Name

by Down_Under_Adelaide



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Down_Under_Adelaide/pseuds/Down_Under_Adelaide
Summary: Gabriel was gone and now Reaper remains. However a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.





	A Rose by any Other Name

> The evening had been pleasant for the most part.

You woke up to the sound of birds and the neighbors dog barking as it chased them in their lush yard. Following that was a nice and calming breakfast of cereal with not nearly enough milk. To top it all off today just so happened to be that day of all days.

Glaring into the mug you swirled the half drank, semi-warm, cup of joe. Frankly you were in real bad need of a pick-me-up.

A solid string of three heavy knocks almost made you drop the mug. A quick glance at the counter told the time of 12:31.

“Already?” You stifle a yawn as you very well near sprint to the door and rip it open. As per annual tradition you were expecting a certain something and a glimpse of a certain someone.

Red is the first color to register in your vision.

* * *

 

_‘A rose for my lady?’_

_‘Oh Gabi, you know just how to please a woman~’_

_His words dripped of honey and yours were spoken in song. He presented you with said ruby colored rose as he took a seat by your side._

_You had just returned from a rather long mission and this was just what you needed. Gabriel Reyes pulled you close and began to pepper kisses along your arm and up your neck._

_One of the things that made you fall for the man was his undying passion. He was passionate about his ambitions, passionate about his work, and most of all passionate about a lady named (Y/N) (Y/L/N)._

_‘Mmmmm.’ You hum in pleasure against his lips as he meets yours, drawing you in closer. When he stood you stood with him, lips still glued together. Throwing your arms around his neck and wrapping your legs tightly around his waist. He carried you off and you were ready to allow him to show you just how passionate he could be._

* * *

Tears had already began to well in your eyes. After six years you thought you’d of been able to stop them, oh how wrong you were. Your gaze lifted from the roses and landed on your hand. Oh indeed to where the passion that night would lead.

* * *

_‘If I asked you to marry me would you say yes?’_

_The question was out of the blue and instantly caught your attention. A coy smile crossed your face as you wiggled closer to him. ‘My dear Gabriel, are you proposing to me?’_

_Of course you would say yes. You have been with this man for five years. You have seen him at his best and at his worst as he has seen you at yours. You have fought by his side and you have saved each other countless times. Through thick and thin you had been there and you had loved him through it all._

_Gabriel turned away and lifted a single red rose from seemingly nowhere before turning his attention back to you. Taking it in your hand you lifted it up to smell it, however a certain shine caught your eye. Imbedded in the flowerhead was a silver ring, studded with diamonds. The same ring you had relentlessly teased your boyfriend for years about getting for when he finally got the balls to put something on your finger._

_‘Gabriel…’ You were breathless. Carefully you took up the ring, letting the overheads light reflect against it. Looking to the man you now found him kneeling before you and your left hand in his._

_‘(Y/N), would you do me the honors of becoming my-’_

_Your lips smashed into his before he could finish the proposal. ‘Yes, a thousand times yes.’ You felt his smile as his lips pressed back, ever so gently as he slipped the ring onto your finger._

* * *

Sadly you never got to walk down any aisle.

* * *

_‘What do you mean he’s dead!’_

_Liar, they’re all liars. You tried to assure yourself that both Reyes and Morrison were alive, that this was just some sort of fucked up joke. Three days, you were only gone three goddamn days._

_‘(Y/N)...’_

_‘Shut up!’ You didn’t mean to snap. The aggression on your face fell instantly when you saw the pained look on Angela’s face. Devastation quickly replaced the anger. “No. Mercy they can’t be-” She cut you off by wrapping her arms around your torso, pulling you in close. She was crying and you were probably just making everything worse for her. She was friends with Jack and Gabe too..._

_Gabe..._

_Your heart sunk and your arms subconsciously returned the embrace. ‘Its alright to cry when you need to (Y/N).’_

_‘Yeah.’ You figured she was just saying that in case you needed to cry like she was. In the moment the shaky, stuttered, word exited your mouth you realized you had already began to cry. Twin trails messily dripped down your face as you sank to your knees bringing Angela with you. Unable to protest you let Mercy cradle you like a child not caring a damn about who saw the break down._

_Gabriel was gone and you weren’t there to save him._

* * *

But it had been years since you retired and even longer since his supposed death.

Yet here they were. A bouquet of red roses sat on the porch to your house. A single white rose centered in the middle. Carefully you lowered yourself down onto the top step and pulled the flowers onto your lap. Closing your eyes you inhaled their sweet scent, allowing yourself to relish in the memories from all those years ago…

After a moment they snapped open, catching a glimpse of the retreating mass of black smoke from down the street. Sighing aloud you wish he would have stuck around for a while longer, perhaps for a cup of coffee. Bringing up your own cup to meet your lips you allow your mind to wander.

After all, a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on this account and with a reader-insert no less, written as a request for a dear friend of mine


End file.
